User talk:Jochannon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Astronomican page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Run4urLife! (Talk) 13:07, September 18, 2009 Astronomican This is a fanon wiki. There's an Astronomican article on the Canon wiki, so we don't need one here. The page'll be cleared out. I look forward to seeing some more of your writing though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Right, thank.--Jochannon 21:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) No problem. I'd rather tell you what's going on instead of just deleting the page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Much appreciated. --Jochannon 21:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Map Yeah, sure, I don't see what's wrong with that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Great, thanks!--Jochannon 19:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Quotes Cheers mate, came off one of my works in progress, Also added on a couple 'nid quotes and eldar :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Magazine Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea. I can not offer ideas for parts of the magazine as I am not that good with the community (As you probably noticed), however I can offer my services as an editor. I can proof read, correct, and expand roughly 25 pages of text per day. Is that reasonable? If so, once this gets of the ground, count me in. Me as well, I know a bit more about the Games Workshop side of things, but still fairly adept at editing etc, id like to add in on it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Not sure what I can offer to help with it but sure, I'd probably subscribe. Good idea. --Solbur 15:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm in. Not sure what I can contribute, writer's block being what it is, but hey, I'll see what I can do. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry if this is noobish, but what the fuck is an e-magazine? KuHB1aM 20:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :An online magazine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ah, ok. KuHB1aM 20:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I feel so left out =( [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) haha, its okay mate. i might submit somthing. if its a e-zine i might contribute my spcae wolf saga building thing i've been working on. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 04:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Check ur e-mails. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Squats what the crap, man? you cant have a squats quotes page, they dont exist in wh40k any more.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) 1. Its game workshop's game so what they say goes, 2. Its not squat armies, its demiurg armies.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Squats are gone from Canon. Entirely. Whole books have been republished to remove all traces of them. Whole books have been removed from the published works to erase them. As far as Canon is concerned, the Squats don't exist, and Fanon bows to Canon. Odd as this is going to sound, Bolshack's got it right here (although he went about telling you in ''completely the wrong way). //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) bout time i get one thing right ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Favorite articles Hey there, I just noticed that you had my article (Anguish) as one of your favorite articles. I would just like to thank you for doing this, as it was the first time I wrote on the wiki, and I have always had trouble writing about areas and planets. So thanks for the favorite, and if case you would like to read more about the Ravaged, you can see the first prelude to the roleplay I am working on here. Thanks again. :You really think so? Thanks. I actually wrote anguish because I have a hard time describing landscapes and areas. I actually failed an english test earlier this year because of that. People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Map Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map but Ive thought of a simpler method rather than modifying one out of the rulebook. Check out http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fanonmap1.jpg to see the pic ill be using (without the co-ords). Just send me the co-ords of Chapter Planets or recruitment worlds and which Chapter it is and ill add it to the map in a different colour for each user --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Jocannon, you didnt really say where the vigo sector was, are either of these the right place? if so, please say which one.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) cheers, ill update straight away --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) and i'll do the same, thanks.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC)# What abotu these two, either of these?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC)